A tale of two houses
by noisyamie
Summary: Draco's father has been sent to Azkaban, his mother has moved them to a muggle town, but little did he know that Hermione Granger would be his next-door neighbour. Everything in Draco's life in turned upside down.
1. Meetings

Disclaimer: No I don't own Harry Potter or the characters, yadda yadda yadda  
  
***  
  
Hermoine lay awake on her bed, only two more days before she would be back in Hogwarts with her friends. She would be head girl this year. But this isn't what bothered her. Hermoine had other matters on her mind; she had bumped into Draco Malfoy earlier that day whilst shopping in Diagon Ally, but he wasn't his normal self. Something was wrong but she didn't know what. It hadn't been the first time she had seen him during the summer holidays; she had spotted him in a muggle supermarket with his mother. Hermoine thought about it for a moment and ran her fingers through her curly chestnut hair, before slowly drifting off to sleep.  
  
As the light poured through her window the next morning Hermoine tried shielding herself from the sun with her blanket, "Piss off" she mumbled, "It's too early!"  
  
"No it's not Hermoine Granger, now get out of bed before I count to three or there will be hell to pay young lady!" called her mother from her doorway, "1.2."  
  
"Alright, alright I'm up already!" yelled Hermoine throwing off the cover, "Happy now?"  
  
Her mother smiled, "Now Hermoine dear, get dressed. We have visitors."  
  
Hermoine raised her eyebrow and walked into the bathroom. She had defiantly changed during the summer holidays; she had gained curves in all the right places and was turning out to be an attractive young woman. Hermoine placed her hair in a clip and walked back into her bedroom to get dressed. After a few minutes she pulled out her blue denim jeans and her army tank top. Yawning she walked down stairs.  
  
***  
  
Draco was sitting in his new next-door neighbours house. Since his father had been sent to Azkaban a few months back his mother had forced them to live in the muggle world to protect them in case his father ever escaped. Draco didn't like this one bit, but would do anything to please his mother. "Here she is, everyone this is my daughter" called his next-door neighbour as her daughter came down the stairs. Draco turned around quickly and smiled. She wasn't bad looking even for a muggle. He turned back round and looked at the box in front of him. People were dancing around inside it. Draco found this quite creepy at first but soon got used to it.  
  
Narcissa smiled and stuck out her hand towards the girl; Draco smiled watching what she had told him was a "Television". His mother had always been sweet and deep down he was glad his father was rotting away in Azkaban after the way he had treated them both. Now that his father was in Azkaban he could live his life how he wanted to. Draco's thoughts were interrupted however when his mother squealed with delight. "You're the same age as my Drakey." Narcissa tapped him on the shoulder, "Don't be so rude and say hello to this lovely young woman, she's absolutely adorable!"  
  
Draco nodded and muttered, "yes mother" before standing up and turning around.  
  
***  
  
Hermoine's face turned to horror as she saw Draco Malfoy standing before her, in her living room. After a few moments of silence she managed to blurt out,  
  
"Malfoy what are you doing here?" Draco who looked to be as shocked as her didn't say anything, Hermoine watched him as he opened is mouth to say something but decide against it and close his mouth again.  
  
Narcissa beamed from ear to ear, "You two already know each other? Oh this is brilliant!" It then suddenly struck her, "Oh yes, you're Hermoine Granger aren't you, the most brilliant girl in Hogwarts, I've heard a lot about you, my son speaks highly of you." Hermoine blushed and looked at Draco, his cheeked had turned the same colour as hers.  
  
"Why don't you show Draco round, Unless Narcissa objects that is" came Hermoine's mother to break the ice. Narcissa nodded and smiled as Hermoine looked at her mother with a pleading look, "Now Hermoine where are your manners" she continued. Hermoine looked to the ground, her mum was right.  
  
"I'll go get my purse," she muttered as she walked upstairs. Hermoine sighed and sat on her bed, "It's the last day of my holidays and I'm going to have to share it with Draco bloody Malfoy! Brilliant, Bloody Brilliant!" She threw a pillow towards the door unaware that Draco was standing in the doorway.  
  
***  
  
Draco caught the pillow and chuckled, "That's not a very nice way to talk about you're new next-door neighbour now is it Granger!" Hermoine jumped slightly then looked towards him.  
  
"Go to hell Draco!" Hermoine replied angry.  
  
Draco sighed slightly and walked over to her bed placing her pillow back on her bed. "I didn't ask to live next-door to you, that was my mother's fault. Now she has told me to get along with every one," he gritted his teeth, "and I promised her I would do that for her. Now Granger do you want me to break a promise to my own mother?" Hermoine shook her head so Draco continued, "I don't want to spend the day with you as much as you do but we have to do this so we might as well get this over and done with." Draco put out his hand to help Hermoine up, she sighed then placed her hand on Draco's as he helped her up.  
  
((Hehe like it so far? It's my first Hermoine/Draco fanfic. Please tell me what you think Amie xXx)) 


	2. Truth

((Authors note: Aww thanks for all the reviews people, I was shocked when I turned on my computer this morning to find people had actually read it! I was going to thank every one personally but realised this would be waste of time, so I'll say a big THANK YOU to EVERYONE instead! By the way Magid_Bond, I think I managed to get the Draco we all know and love into this chapter slightly. But he is trying to change.))  
  
***  
  
Hermoine smiled as they walked out the door and down the road into town. Maybe Draco had changed she thought to herself and found she actually liked talking to him. She started to appreciate Draco for who he was. Hermoine looked at Draco for the first time, she had never really taken the time to look at him properly in all of her years in Hogwarts. It's not exactly something you do when your worst enemies with someone.  
  
Draco's platinum blonde hair framed his face; it looked quite nice when it wasn't gelled back. Hermoine looked into Draco's deep grey eyes and shook her head. She couldn't be falling for him, he was the enemy, but Hermoine couldn't stop staring at him. The way he walked, and even the way that his cheek ever so slightly dimpled when he smiled, it was perfect.  
  
"I know that I've got a nice arse and everything Granger," Draco smirked, "But if you wouldn't mind I don't feel comfortable being checked out by a mudblood!" Hermoine opened her mouth to say something but nothing came out, she closed her mouth again and shook her head. He was the same Draco after all. She pushed back everything that she had been thinking about and carried on walking.  
  
***  
  
Draco mentally hit himself; he had just said something that his father would have said. "I'm not like that slime ball!" he said to himself, he turned to Hermoine to apologise only to find that she hadn't protested when he made the first comment. Had Hermoine really been checking him out? He decided not to apologise, he didn't want to embarrass the poor girl anymore then she was, right?  
  
Once Draco and Hermoine arrived in the muggle town Draco was thankful that his mother had told him to wear muggle clothes. Every one was dressed like him. He turned to Hermoine to ask where they should go next but realised she had been extremely quiet since the earlier incident. "Err. Hermoine are you alright?" he asked quietly.  
  
"What do you care Malfoy!" she hissed back.  
  
Draco ran his fingers through hair and sighed. "Is there somewhere we can go talk?"  
  
Hermoine's faced Draco, her face full of anger. "Why so you can humiliate me? Oh maybe you're going to insult me. I don't know why you don't join your father in Azkaban, you're just like him!"  
  
Draco snarled, "I'll have you know Granger that I'm nothing like my father! I thought that you of all people were going to realise this, but I was sadly mistaken. I was going to apologise for my behaviour but now I don't think I'll bother." Draco walked up to Hermoine's ear and hissed, "Clearly brains aren't everything!" before storming off with no idea where he was headed.  
  
***  
  
Hermoine sat on a nearby bench and sighed. She had just insulted Draco when really all he wanted to do was say that he was sorry. He shouldn't have been the one who should be apologising. Hermoine stood up and looked around, which way had Draco gone? Guilt surged through her body, she had taken him to an unknown place, for all she knew he could be lost, in fact she knew it. Draco Malfoy, a pureblood, was wandering the streets of a muggle town with no idea where he was. Hermoine ran down the street in the direction Draco had stormed off in.  
  
Hermoine found him 10 minutes later sitting under a tree in the nearby park, his back was leaned up against the trunk and he was looking to the sky. "Look Draco, I'm sorry." Hermoine began. Draco ignored her. "I know I shouldn't have said what I did. But can you blame me after the way you have treated me for the last 6 years?"  
  
"I'm sorry." Draco replied quietly, "But do you honestly realise how much that hurt, I'm no cold blooded killer, I'm not a man who would beat his wife and child. I am none of that. I am a person in my own right, but instead of being treated differently I get told I'm exactly like my father." Draco stopped for a moment then looked at Hermoine. "You really think it's been easy for me for the last 6 years, all my life I've been told that mudbloods are not worth my time and should not even be on this earth. Every year you Hermoine Granger beat me in every exam. I was tortured for letting a Mudblood beat me. This is why I have been the way I have. You must understand."  
  
Hermoine sat down next to him, what was she supposed to do; Draco was pouring his heart out to her, Hermoine nodded. "I understand, and I forgive you, what ever you have done is in the past. If you ever want to talk about it I'm always there. After all I'm you're new next-door neighbour right?"  
  
***  
  
Draco felt himself smile, the first genuine smile since he was a child. Life was going to get better for him he knew it.  
  
((I know it's not a cliffy, but I didn't know how to end this chapter. Like it? Think something needs to be changed? Review me and tell me what you think. Amie xXx)) 


	3. The Necklace

((Authors note: I thought I would be nice and give you two chapters today, seeing as I posted the last one at 1am my time (England) it would be 2 chapters in one day would it not?))  
  
Draco sensed that Hermoine had sat down next to him; he couldn't quite believe that he had spilled his heart out to her, he felt slightly vulnerable. This was something he had never felt before. Draco felt closer to Hermoine now that he had finally got all this off his chest, but it was Hermoine's reply that had hit him the most. Even after all these years of tormenting her she had told him she would be there for him if he ever needed to talk.  
  
Draco turned to look at Hermoine, her deep brown eyes were full of pureness and truth, strands of hair had fallen from where she had her hair up which framed her face. She looked beautiful in his eyes. Draco brushed a loose strand behind her ear and smiled, "Thank you Hermoine." His voice was quiet, he leaned into kiss her but stopped, he didn't want to place her in awkward position. Draco turned away from her and looked over to the shops. "Should we erm . . . carry on looking around town?" He avoided her eyes; he didn't want to see the look of the disgust that he knew she would be giving him.  
  
***  
  
Hermoine smiled, "Yeah alright, now remember if you want to buy anything tell me and I'll lend you the money as they only except muggle money. Unless you have some that is." She stood up and faced Draco; "I'm going to take you into a muggle music shop first so come on follow me."  
  
As soon as they were in the shop Hermoine let Draco listen to a CD from one of the headphones on the walls, this finally gave her some time to think. Had she imagined it or was Draco going to kiss her, Hermoine sighed and pushed the thoughts to the back of her mind. She was going to be nice to Draco for maybe the first time in her life and whether he liked it or not he was going to have a good time.  
  
***  
  
By the end of the day Draco had brought a few things and had a brilliant day. Hermoine had taken him into a jewellery store after he had told her he wanted to get something for his mother. This however was not the case. Hermoine had helped him choose a necklace asking if it were for her what would she have. Draco brought it and placed the box in his pocket. He had special plans for this necklace.  
  
Draco had come to realise that everything that his father had told him as a child was false, muggleborns where not inferior to purebloods. He had enjoyed Hermoine's company and although he hated to admit it he was falling for her. Everything she did was perfect; she looked perfect in his eyes too. He had caught himself staring at her quite a number of times, hopefully she hadn't caught him. It was a shame that Hermoine still thought of him as an enemy. He would have to prove to her that he wasn't. Draco walked Hermoine to her door and thanked her for a fantastic day before setting off home to planning what he would do on the train the next day.  
  
***  
  
Hermoine woke up early the next morning and got ready to catch the Hogwarts Express. She jumped in the shower and relaxed, she loved how the water made her feel. Her mum had always told her that she was a water baby as ever since a toddler Hermoine had loved having baths, rain and swimming. After what seemed like half an hour Hermoine reluctantly turned the shower off and stepped out. She dried herself and walked back into her bedroom to get changed. Hermoine looked at the clothes she put out the night before. Her favourite blue jeans, her tight white top and her pink zip up jumper. It may not have been trendy but Hermoine felt comfortable in them.  
  
After finally getting ready Hermoine stepped outside her house. She looked over to her next-door neighbour's house, she had promised to knock for him before they left, so they could get a lift together. Hermoine rang the doorbell, and Draco answered the door with a scared look on his face, Hermoine couldn't help but laugh. "It's a doorbell Draco, it doesn't hurt you!" Draco's cheeks went slightly red and nodded.  
  
"Yeah I knew that . . ." he began, but gave up and smiled, "Come in"  
  
Hermoine shook her head, "I can't Draco we need to get going we are going to be late!" Draco nodded and started pulling his trunk out of the house towards her dad's car.  
  
***  
  
Draco watched Hermoine as she walked through the barrier and towards Harry and Ron. Draco walked through behind her and made his way up to the Head's Cabin. He placed a small box on the chair with a note saying "Hermoine" before closing the door to go see Crabbe and Goyle.  
  
Half way through the train journey Draco left the compartment and walked down the train to find Hermoine. Opening the door he took a deep breath. "Granger, you're wanted in the Head's Cabin." He looked towards Ron and Harry who glared at him as Hermoine walked out and towards the Head's Cab  
  
"Haven't got your two bodyguards with you today Malfoy?" hissed Ron. Ron hadn't changed he still had the same goofy red hair and the same annoying freckles that all the Weasley children where trademarked for.  
  
"I do not have time for you today Weasley, why aren't they nice robes!" Draco snarled closing the door as Ron tried to tackle him. Draco started walking back up to the Head's Cabin to see what Hermoine thought of her gift.  
  
***  
  
Hermoine had entered the Head's Cabin expecting to see someone but finding only a small parcel on the seat, she opened the letter and began to read;  
  
Dear Hermoine,  
  
I wanted to give you this to say sorry for the way I have acted for the past 6 years and hope that you forgive me for the arrogant person I am. I also wanted to say thank you for yesterday. I hadn't planned on telling you all that I did but I'm glad I did because I had a brilliant time. I have found that everything I was taught is no longer true and I wanted to let you be the first to know that because of you I have learned that Purebloods are not superior to muggle born and I wanted to thank you for this. I hope you like your gift.  
  
Draco x  
  
Hermoine opened the box to reveal the necklace she had helped Draco pick the day before. She smiled and took it out of its box. The necklace was on a gold chain and had a small pendant attached to it with a heart shaped ruby in the middle. Hermoine had fallen in love with it when she first saw it but had not told Draco this.  
  
"Do you like it?" Draco asked quietly. Hermoine jumped, she had not noticed him come in. Hermoine grinned and nodded. "Turn around and I'll help you put it on"  
  
Hermoine turned around as Draco placed the necklace around her neck. She turned back to face Draco and smiled, "Thank you Draco." She said quietly. Draco wiped the tear from her eye then placed his soft lips on Hermoine's and kissed her gently. Hermoine was shocked.  
  
Draco took a step back and shook his head, "I'm sorry Hermoine I shouldn't have done tha . . ." but before he had the chance to finish Hermoine had placed her lips on his. As his mouth opened their tongues entwined with each other. Hermoine's hands found their way to the back of his head as she pulled him closer to deepen the kiss. After a few moments their lips parted. Both took a step back and smiled.  
  
Locking the cabin door Hermoine sat down next to Draco, who had his arm around her shoulder, and started talking about anything that came to mind.  
  
((Tell me what you think, like it? hate it? Let me know Amie xXx)) 


	4. The Train Journey

((Author's notes: I was up till late last night and was woken up early in the morning by my mum, so if this sounds weird its because I'm dead tired. But I wanted to be sure that my loyal readers had a new chapter a day (well hopefully) until I start College on the 4th of September. (College in England is like the last two years of high school in America, thought I would clear you up on that one ()  
  
Lady Coia - yeah I know that it was kinda rushed but I'll make up for it! Everything has been planned.  
  
Dragonsprincess - hmmm . . . good idea might use that later on, thanks for the idea!  
  
Shelly - LOL I was feeling low before I read that, thanks it cheered me up big time!  
  
Velvetrhapsody - you'll find out soon enough what Ron and Harry think of it, I'm plotting as I type. Mwhahahaha.  
  
Thank you to everyone else that reviewed it means a lot to me! *Happy sniffle* enough of my rambling and on with the story!))  
  
***  
  
"So we'll keep our friendship a secret for now?" Hermione nodded and kissed his cheek before unlocking the door and walking back to see Harry and Ron.  
  
Draco sat back in his chair and smiled to himself. This would be the perfect way to prove to everyone that he is nothing like his father. Draco smirked, and if this meant that he had a beautiful girl on his arm then so be it. Every cloud has a silver lining right? As Draco slowly closed his eyes he tried thinking of ways of telling the Slytherins he had changed and he was no longer a muggle hater. He had visions of them throwing him out of the common room window. This was the reason he had to keep their friendship a secret. God knows what Potter and Weasley were going to think of this let alone the rest of the school.  
  
***  
  
Hermione had been gone a long time; god knows what Ron and Harry were going to say when she got back. Ever since their first year Harry and Ron had been extremely protective of her. Although it was very sweet of them she found it annoying at times as though they didn't think that she could stick up for herself. She had proved this to them many times when they had argued, hexing them or her favourite sending them flying to the floor with a single punch. This however didn't stop them worrying.  
  
Placing her hands in her pockets she smiled as she pulled something out of her pocket. Her head girl badge. Thinking of what excuses of why she took so long she smiled and opened the door to their compartment.  
  
"Where have you been!" snapped Ron as soon as Hermione entered the compartment, not even giving her time to sit down.  
  
Hermione rolled her eyes and thought of something on the spot. "Ronald Weasley!" she snapped back, watching Ron cower. "You know exactly where I have been. I am head girl I cannot neglect my duties just because you say so! I know that you think of me as weak girl who cannot look after herself. You're going to have to learn that you can't keep you're eye on me all the time!"  
  
Harry was busy watching out of the window, he knew better then to say anything when Hermione was in a bad mood. Hermione gave Ron a dirty look and picked up her bag. By now Ron had turned bright red and was looking at the floor. Hermione smiled to herself. She had a way with words, and a look that could kill. On many occasions Hermione had used this to her advantage, which meant that Harry and Ron would back off. This time was no different; she took one look at the pair and walked back out of the compartment and back to the Head's Cabin. Hermoine hoped that Draco still wasn't in there. She needed time to herself to cool off.  
  
***  
  
As Draco stood up and exited the cabin he found himself on the floor. Looking at the people who were watching him he turned to the person responsible. "Granger!" he hissed as stood up and pulled her up with him. Hermione whimpered, he hadn't meant to hurt her. "What do you think you were doing!" Draco pulled her into the Head's Cabin and closed the door so that the others would leave them alone. Locking the door and silencing the room so others wouldn't hear what they were talking about he walked over to Hermione who was sitting on a seat. He knelt down in front of her looking worried. "What's wrong?" Hermione looked away from him and looked out the window, which made Draco feel hurt. "If it has anything to do with Potter and Weasley I'll kill them!" he hissed.  
  
Hermione at this point turned to Draco and sighed. "Stop it!" Draco was slightly taken back by this; "Every one treats me like a child and try to fight my battles for me. No one believes that I'm good enough to do it myself." She snapped.  
  
Draco nodded slowly understanding what she meant and smiled. "Well I know you can stick up for you're self Hermione you have proved it quiet a few times to me." He paused, "But I can understand where Potter and Weasley are coming from, they care about you Hermione. You are their best friends and don't want to see you hurt. Nor do I." Draco smiled.  
  
Hermoine sighed, "Yeah I know but it just annoys me. They are constantly asking me where I have been. I feel like I'm trapped and don't have room to breathe."  
  
Draco pondered for a moment and then looked back up to her and smiled, "Tell them! If they are your friends they will understand and maybe give you some room. If that doesn't work there is always our common room. They can't come in there so you'll be fine there."  
  
Hermoine smiled at him, "You know Draco you're right, thanks you're brilliant friend. Shame I didn't notice it before."  
  
***  
  
Draco smiled at her. They had both decided that when they kissed they were caught up in the moment and it didn't mean anything and they should just be friends. Hermione wasn't sure if she wanted any more to become of it and decided to herself that she would see where it went from there.  
  
Hermoine looked out of the window, they were nearly near Hogwarts. She gasped realising she wasn't in her uniform then looked towards Draco and realised he wasn't either. "Draco, we're near school. We need to get changed into our uniform." Hermione had taken her top off by the time Draco turned around to look at her.  
  
Draco eyes opened wide then covered his eyes and turned around, "I'm so sorry Hermione I didn't realise you were getting changed. I'll place a blind around you."  
  
Hermione shrugged, she didn't see the problem. After all she had changed into her uniform in the same room as Ron and Harry, how was this any different?  
  
***  
  
Draco grabbed his bag and started getting changed, still turned away from Hermione so that he didn't look. He closed his eyes and pictured her body, he shook his head to get the image out of his head, but it wouldn't leave. "I'm not supposed to think of her like that, she is just a friend!" he thought to angrily to himself. Once Draco was changed he called over to Hermione, "You dressed yet?" and waited for her to answer him before he turned around. "Yeah" came Hermione's reply.  
  
Draco turned around and blushed. "I'm so sorry I didn't know that you were getting changed. You should have warned me"  
  
Hermoine laughed and blushed slightly, "Well when ever I say tell Ron and Harry we should get changed they instantly turn around so I can get changed. I guess I thought you would do the same. Any way don't worry about it, it was only my bra after all." She shrugged and then smiled. Draco liked this. She wasn't ashamed of her body. Who would have thought that goody-goody Granger could have had such a nice body?  
  
He slapped himself mentally before smiling at Hermione. The train jerked stop and Draco fell forward falling on top of Hermione. He looked into her eyes then realised the awkward situation they were in. He stood up and walked over to the door unlocking it. He was walking out the door when he turned back to face Hermione and wink.  
  
((How embarrassing, I was going to see if anyone picked up on my mistakes in the last 3 chapters but no one noticed (to be honest I only noticed today) I had spelt Hermione's name wrong, sorry about that. Hehe! Please review and tell me what you think. Amie xXx)) 


	5. Feelings

((Author's note: I'm sorry this wasn't up yesterday but I went to a music festival and didn't get home till 2pm today! I wanna thank my readers for putting up with my story probably don't make any sense, anyway I wanna say hello to my readers. HELLO! I also wanna thank my bestest online and offline friend Lauren for all her support during the last 20 months. You're a lifesaver Lozza!  
  
I totally agree with you all that Draco is sweet, I wish all guys acted like that *daydreams*))  
  
***  
  
Hermione walked into the Great Hall and sat down in-between Harry and Ron still angry with them. Ron turned to say something but was soon stopped as Dumbledore stood up and made his announcements and watched the 1st years being placed in their houses. As the food appeared Ron saw his chance to talk to her, much to Hermione's disproval. "What's your problem 'Mione?"  
  
Hermione looked at Ron shocked, "What do you mean what is my problem! I'm sick of you and Harry treating me like a little child, you're my best friends not my fucking dad!"  
  
Ron shrugged then looked over to Harry and said, "She must be on. Don't worry she'll be fine." Harry nodded in agreement with him before going back to his food.  
  
Hermione heard this and looked at Ron with a look of disgust, "HOW DARE YOU!" she yelled, the hall fell silent as she slapped Ron across the face. She turned on Harry who couldn't stop laughing at Ron, "AND AS FOR YOU" Hermione glared at him before storming out of the Hall.  
  
Tears filled her eyes. How could her best friends be so arrogant? Hermione looked around then realised she had no idea where her common room was. She sat down on the bottom step of the stairs and began to cry.  
  
***  
  
Draco watched the drama unfold before his eyes and laughed silently, he watched Hermione run out of the hall and bit his lip. Walking over to Dumbledore's table he thought about her. "Erm sir?" Draco began standing in front of Dumbledore. Dumbledore's face looked up to him. "I was wondering if you could tell me where our common room is, well as you saw Hermione Granger ran out of here so I want to make sure she is alright." Dumbledore nodded and began telling Draco the whereabouts of their common room. Draco smiled, "Thanks sir" he said before running down the hall to find Hermione.  
  
It wasn't hard to find her, following the sobs he found her sitting on the stairs, not knowing what to do he picked her up in his arms and walked towards their common room. Once they arrived at the portal Draco said the password "sweet dream" Draco made a mental note to change the password as he walked into the common room and sat down on the couch with Hermione still in his arms. Her crying had stopped, her face was tear stained, he kissed her forehead and held her close to him trying to comfort her. "Don't cry 'Mione," he said softly.  
  
"I tried Draco, I tried," she sobbed.  
  
***  
  
"I know 'Mione, I know." he replied in a voice she had never before, it made her feel safe; it was a genuine caring voice. Hermione wrapped her arms round his body as he pulled her closer towards him. She felt safe in his warm embrace. Draco started rocking from side to side humming soft tune to her. Hermione felt like she could be like this forever. Draco placed his chin on her head; she soon found that his humming was dying down and that he was falling asleep.  
  
As Hermione tried to break herself free she found that Draco had woken up. He looked down at her and smiled. He kissed her forehead; Hermione moved her lips closer to his. Draco kissed her lips softly, as both of their mouths opened; Hermione felt his tongue on hers as they danced wildly. She sat up properly, their lips still locked together. Draco pulled her closer towards him, as the kiss deepened; Hermione's hand ran through his hair as she pulled him closer still to explore his mouth. Draco suddenly stopped, Hermione frowned, but he started kissing her neck tilting her head to the side to give him some room. Hermione loved his as it sent shivers down her spine. Draco's mouth found hers again as they shared another kiss.  
  
***  
  
Draco reluctantly stopped kissing Hermione and looked own at her smiling, "We have all the time in the world for us but lets check out our new home for the year." Draco couldn't have cared less about looking around but he didn't want to feel like he was pushing her into anything, especially since she had just been crying. Draco felt like he would have been taking advantage of her. He finally took his eyes off her and stood up offering his hand to Hermione. "Come on it will be fun!"  
  
Hermione took his hand as they looked around the common room. There were two cream sofas in front of a large fireplace, which was in the middle of the far wall. To the left of the fireplace stood a grand bookcase filled with different types of books. On the right wall was a grand staircase which Draco could only guess lead to the bedrooms and the bathroom. On the left wall was a small billboard with nothing on it and a medium sized table. Draco shrugged and looked upstairs.  
  
Still holding Hermoine's hand they inspected the bathroom. It was a multicoloured tiled room with a sink, bath and a separate shower. Looking over to the corner he noticed there were two cupboards, with their names engraved in them. Draco smiled, it was a nice looking bathroom, it was almost as nice as his old bathroom in the manor.  
  
Letting go of Hermione's hand he walked over to the door with a plaque saying Draco. Turning back to Hermione, who had a hurt look on her face, he smiled, "I thought you might like to see your room in private so you can settle yourself in." Hermione nodded and smiled at him before walking over to her room.  
  
Draco opened his bedroom door and gasped, it was fantastic. In the middle of the room pushed up against the wall was a King sized bed with silver and green silk sheets. Next to the bed was a bedside cabinet. Near the window stood a desk with a small bookshelf attached to it. In the corner stood a portrait of the Slytherin Emblem. "That must be portal to the Slytherin Common room," he thought to himself before setting to the task of unpacking.  
  
***  
  
Hermione gasped as she entered her room. It was beautiful, a King Sized bed with burgundy and gold silk sheets, was placed in the middle of the far wall under a window. Beside the door stood a large desk perfect for her to do her homework near it stood a small bookshelf for her to put her personal belongings. Towards the other wall was a wardrobe and chest of draws. In the corner of the room hung a picture of the Gryffindor emblem. Hermione smiled lightly, her personal entry to the Gryffindor common room. Taking one last look around the room she began unpacking.  
  
Once everything was put away Hermione lay on her bed, playing with her new necklace. She was in deep thought about Draco, smiling she picked up her towel, and other toiletries and headed towards the bathroom for a shower. Even if she was in a bad mood with her two best friends she knew she always had someone to count on. After all she had been there for him when he needed to talk about his dad.  
  
((I hope you liked that chapter! I'll try posting two chapters in one day for you to make up for not having one yesterday. Please review. Amie xXx)) 


	6. Looking Good

((Authors Notes: I really should stop going to bed at ridiculous times and getting up at 12pm everyday! I would have more time to write. *sigh* Sorry this chapter wasn't up earlier but to be honest I couldn't be bothered I would start it and then half way through give up and go out. Hehe. Dragonsprincess - how did you guess? ;) ))  
  
***  
  
Draco heard the door slightly under the water, but thought it was nothing; after all he had locked the door hadn't he. He sat up in the bath a few moments to see Hermione half naked about to step in the shower, humming to herself. He carried on looking at her and her body when he finally coughed. Hermione span to around to look at him in shock. "How long have you been there!?" she choked.  
  
"Well I was under the water when you came under the water, when I came up I noticed you were half naked." Draco smiled to himself and felt on the floor for a towel and threw it to Hermione, which she immediately wrapped around her. "Now if you don't mind could you please get out whilst I get out of the bath?"  
  
Hermione blinked a few times then smirked; "You've seen me half naked, before now. Twice wasn't it?" she folded her arms as Draco's face turned to horror.  
  
"Now 'Mione that's not very fair, 1 I only saw you half naked, you'll see me fully naked, and 2 I only saw you by accident!" he sat up a bit thanking Merlin for bubble baths. "Don't you think it at least fair if you turn around whilst I put a towel around me?" Hermione nodded and turned around, whilst Draco got out of the bath and tried to find his towel. "Err . . . 'Mione can I have my towel back?" She threw the towel that was on the floor over her shoulder. "Thanks, you can turn around now."  
  
***  
  
Hermione turned around and looked at Draco, he looked extremely sexy wet, Hermione thought to herself as she checked out his body. Draco was only a few inches taller then her but was well built. Years of Quidditch had defiantly paid off. Hermione resisted the temptation to grab him and smother him in kisses.  
  
Draco smirked at her and took a step closer to her, took her hand and kissed it. Hermione smiled then pulled her hand away. "Can I have a shower quickly please?" Draco nodded and walked out of the bathroom, leaving Hermione to turn to mush. Stepping into the shower all she could think about was Draco and his body. It would be hers, she thought to herself, but first she had to find if Draco had really changed or if it all was just an act.  
  
Hermione put her face up to the water and felt the sensation she loved run down her hair and down her back. Even though Hermione had already had a shower that morning she didn't care. Stepping out of the shower she used a quick dry spell and put her hair up in a ponytail. She put on her silk pyjamas and headed downstairs to read a book in front of the fire.  
  
***  
  
Draco sat by the fire reading a letter he had just received from his mother. Apparently Hermione's mum and his mum had hit it off and were extremely good friends. Draco was slightly confused by this, as they had only known each other for a few days. He then smiled, he must be like his mother after all he hadn't known Hermione that long but already felt like they were close. Closing his eyes he smiled again only to open them when someone walked up behind him. Turning around quickly to see who it was he grinned. It was Hermione. "What you doing?" she asked in an angelic voice.  
  
"Nothing, I was about to go to bed actually." He said smiling up at her. Hermione kissed his cheek and nodded.  
  
"You're right it's late and I need sleep, Good night Draco." She said before turning to go upstairs. Draco grinned and ran after her picking her walking up the stairs. Hermione started protesting but he wouldn't put her down. He walked into her room and with one hand pulled back the quilts before placing Hermione in bed. Kissing her forehead he smiled at her and walked out. Closing the door behind him. He had no idea what possessed him to do that but it was fun.  
  
Draco woke up the next morning and changed into a pair of jeans and a green t-shirt and walked down into the hall for breakfast. As he sat down he was summoned to Dumbledore's office. He stood up and walked back out of the hall quickly grabbing a piece of toast to eat on the way. Walking up the staircase he felt slightly nervous, after all as head boy he had to stay the whole of the feast. Draco finally arrived at the door and knocked.  
  
***  
  
Hermione jumped slightly as she head the door in Dumbledore's office but smiled as she saw Draco walk in. Watching him till he sat down beside her she turned her attention to Dumbledore. "I guess you're wondering why I called you both up to my office." Both nodded as Dumbledore continued. "I trust Miss Granger that what ever happened last night at the feast will be sorted soon. Mr Malfoy, I would like to thank you for looking after Miss Granger last night. But this isn't why I called you up here."  
  
"Would it be our Head's responsibilities?" asked Hermione as a stab in the dark.  
  
Dumbledore nodded smiling, "Well done Miss Granger, it would be. Now you will have your first meeting with the prefects tonight at 7pm in the room across from my office. We would have had the meeting yesterday but due to the circumstances thought it wouldn't have been wise." Hermione went slightly red. "I will talk to you more about what you will have to do in school tonight at the meeting, you are now free to go." Dumbledore smiled at them as he stood up and opened the door.  
  
Walking out of Dumbledore's office Hermione started talking to Draco. "Oh no, here we go" she said rolling her eyes to Draco, as Harry and Ron came running up to her.  
  
***  
  
Draco felt sorry for Hermione as Potter and Weasley dragged her off. He shrugged and walked into the hall only to be pounced on by Pansy Parkinson, "Oh Drackie, how have you been? I haven't spoken to you for ages. I came by the Manor during the holidays, but the house elves said you had gone. Where were you?" She began flirting with him, this made Draco rather annoyed.  
  
"Parkinson get off me! I know I wasn't home during the summer holidays, and it is none of your business. I have to go Good bye!" Draco turned back the way he came and walked to his common room. What a morning, he wasn't even able to get breakfast. "Sweet Dream" he said opening the portal and laying on the couch and falling asleep.  
  
Hermione slamming the portal woke Draco up a few hours later. Rubbing his eyes he looked at her with a puzzled look, only to receive an evil glare in return.  
  
((I know its shorter then the others sorry. Please tell me what you think. Amie xXx)) 


	7. Reasons

((Authors Note: I've been busy trying to update my site, (check my profile for the web address) and then trying to find time to write my story, as well as live my life. I really gotta clean my room so there might not be a chapter tomorrow if it isn't clean! Well here is the next chapter.))  
  
***  
  
Draco followed Hermione up the stairs and watched her slam her door. "'Mione, what's wrong?" Draco asked whilst opening her door. Grabbing the small box that Hermione had just threw it at him, with reflexes only a seeker could have, he opened it to find the necklace he had given her the day before. His heart sank, what could he have possibly done to deserve this? Looking up at Hermione he went to say something but stopped himself.  
  
"Get out!" she yelled at him, her voice was shaky. He didn't understand what he had done. As soon as he was back in his room he slipped down his door and put his head in his hands. Remembering that she had just been with Potter and Weasley his anger built up. They must have said something to her. Looking down at the necklace he decided not to talk to Potter and Weasley, after all they didn't know they were friends as far as he knew. He would just have to give Hermione a bit of space and try talking to her again later.  
  
***  
  
Hermione had fallen asleep after crying, waking up she looked over to her alarm clock and gasped, 6:45pm. Running around trying to hide the fact that she had been crying she ran down the stairs and made her way to the meeting. Draco was already there, she swore under her breath as she sat down on the other side of the room. Trying to avoid contact with his eyes she noticed that he had stood up and was walking over to her. "Hermione, what's wrong? What have I done?" he asked quietly. Turning away from him she noticed that the prefects had started to arrive.  
  
"Come in and sit down, I'll go get Professor Dumbledore then we can start the meeting." Walking up the stairs she tried pushing back the memory of what Harry and Ron had just told her. If she was to spend half an hour with Draco she didn't want to jump down his throat and have a go at him. Not in front of Dumbledore and the other prefects.  
  
During the whole of the meeting she only just heard what Dumbledore was talking about, something about planning the Halloween and Christmas balls, along with what the prefects should do and the jobs of the Head Boy and Girl. She noted this down in her pad of paper before she forgot it and went back to thinking how she was going to get away from Draco as soon the meeting was over. Just as she stopped thinking about this the meeting was over she started walking down to their common room. An arm reached out and pulled Hermione to the side.  
  
***  
  
"Draco what do you think you're doing!" hissed Hermione dangerously as Draco pulled her to the side. "Let go of my arm!"  
  
"No, not until you tell me what I've done wrong." Draco replied still holding her arm, careful not to hurt her.  
  
"Then will you let go of me?" Hermione answered with anger in her voice. Draco nodded. "Fine, Harry and Ron know what you're up to Malfoy. They saw you on the night your father was sent to Azkaban." Draco opened his mouth to say something but Hermione carried on talking. "Did your dad ask you to follow in his footsteps as his final wish Malfoy?" Nodding his head and looking down to the floor Hermione's anger rose. "You know what Malfoy, I can't believe I started to fall for you! You were just using me so you could fulfil your father's final wish! Stay away from me. I'm warning you!" Draco's arm fell to the floor as he watched Hermione run off.  
  
Walking through the Slytherin portal he accessed his bedroom that away. The other students sensed something was with him and left him alone as he climbed through the portal. Lying on his bed he closed his eyes remembering what happened the night his father was sent to Azkaban.  
  
*Flashback*  
  
It was a dark summer night, Potter and Weasley had some how managed to help the Aurors defeat many of the Deatheaters, they had captured Lucis. "Follow in my footsteps, Draco. Together with the dark lord all muggle, and mudbloods will die! Promise me Draco!" Lucis yelled as the Aurors dragged him away.  
  
"I will not promise you father!" Draco said quietly before walking off into the darkness.  
  
*End of flashback*  
  
***  
  
Weeks had gone by and Hermione was still angry with Draco for using her. Opening the letter she had received that morning she sighed it would just be another letter from Draco trying to explain what had really happened that night. Hermione shook her head in disbelief, how was she supposed to trust him after all he had put her through in the past. She looked at the letter 'Please talk to me!' She turned the paper over, that's all the message said. Sighing she walked down to the hall to have breakfast with Harry and Ron, she folded the letter in her pocket and put it out of her mind.  
  
During potions she couldn't help but notice Draco looking at her, she knew that no one else had noticed because they were too busy trying to listen to Snape. Turning to Draco she mouthed, "Fine, tonight, common room" then turned her head back to Snape to finish writing notes.  
  
Dinner that night was tediously slow, Hermione was trying her best to stall talking to Draco, she didn't really want to hear what he had to say, but felt that she had to. After all with Harry's and Ron's track record they had a tendency to mishear things and jump to the wrong conclusions. Taking her last mouth full she said goodbye to the boys and walked over to her common room.  
  
**Mean while at home**  
  
Mrs Granger and Mrs Malfoy were laughing, like they were old friends. "Do you remember when Snape fell into the lake?" Giggled Mrs Granger.  
  
"Yeah he wouldn't talk to anyone for 3 whole weeks!" Replied Mrs Malfoy.  
  
Laughing they sat down for another cup while Mrs Granger pulled out her wand and sighed. "I know I should really tell Hermione but she just wouldn't understand." Mrs Malfoy put her hand on her best friend's shoulder.  
  
"Every thing will soon become clear Louise, don't worry. You know it is their destiny, something we shouldn't mess with."  
  
((Hehe, bet you weren't expecting that! Anyway please review. Amie xXx)) 


	8. Forgiveness

((Authors Note: Well erm . . . I didn't clean my room like I said I would so I'm half way through doing it now and I thought that I may as well do the next chapter. It took me ages to write this because my cousins, Josh (4) and Mitch (3) came over earlier then I thought they would and are staying the weekend. I will be spending loads of time with them, as I have to look after them, which means my story might not be done for a few days.  
  
Malfoy-malace - Yes I know that Mrs Granger is a muggle (or so you think), its no mistake that she picked up her wand. Yes HER wand. Its all part of my story ;)  
  
Kerri (SicDreamsInc) - Hey go with the flow, if your teacher is reading it then that's cool! How you think I feel? I have my mum wanting to read it, and if she does then I might have to kiss this R rated stuff goodbye. *Sigh* (oh dear mum read that and asked me what I meant . . . err . . .)  
  
Dragonprincess - yeah I know how you feel, I start school next Thursday, (or College for you English people, I know there is some of you out there!) I don't want to go back!))  
  
***  
  
Draco sat in the common room waiting for Hermione; he had so much to tell her, he had even started to plan what he was going to say. Gazing into the fire he heard the portal open behind him. It had been weeks since they had spoken properly, and whenever he did have the chance to talk to her she would either walk out of the room or try talk about the Halloween Ball. Turning around he saw Hermione standing there. "You better not bull shit me Malfoy or I'm walking straight out of here!"  
  
Nodding Draco told Hermione to sit down while he tried to explain what happened that night. "Right Hermione, I'm not going to lie to you. My dad did ask me to follow in his footsteps so Potter and Weasley were right there, but they never actually heard my reply because they had already started walking off. I said I wouldn't follow in his footsteps Hermione; I don't want to be any thing like my father. I thought you understood that." He stopped and took a breath before continuing, "Even if I were following in my father's footsteps, which I'm not, I would never hurt you. I mean . . . ah heck how do I say this?" Draco's eyes wondered from the floor to Hermione's face. "I care too much about you for you to get hurt." His face turned red slightly as he saw the shocked look on her face. "You've gotta believe me Hermione, because it's the truth!"  
  
Before Draco had any time to register Hermione's facial expression their lips were pressed against each other, Draco slid his tongue along Hermione's bottom lip, it tasted of strawberries, and he loved it. Hermione's tongue touched his as they danced passionately. Leaning down onto her they deepened the kiss, Draco didn't want it to end. After what seemed a lifetime, which was really only about a minute, their lips parted. Breathing heavily Draco smiled at her, "Does this mean that you believe me?" Hermione nodded smiling.  
  
***  
  
A few hours had past since they had entered the common room, they had been talking the whole time. Hermione realised how much she had missed spending time with Draco and had to admit the feelings she felt for him were growing. He treated her with the same respect that he would to a professor or his mother, perhaps had more respect for her then that. Smiling to herself she watched Draco as he yawned and placed his head on the couch. He was extremely good looking, especially when his hair wasn't jelled back. She put her legs over Draco's lap and her head on the arm of the chair. She started to fall asleep when Draco stood up.  
  
Picking her up he took her into her bedroom and lay her on her bed. Hermione had her hand in his, as Draco turned to leave she kept hold of his hand. "But 'Mione I need to go to bed!" Sighing she loosened her grip on his hand. Slowly there hands parted. Hermione watched as Draco reached the door and pause, it looked like he wanted to say something, shaking his head he walked out of her room closing the door behind him.  
  
The next morning Hermione looked over to her alarm clock, 9:43am "FUCK!!" she yelled as she jumped out of bed and got dressed as quickly as possible. Hearing a knock at the door she looked down at herself she was only in her bra and undies, but before she could call out for him not to come in, the door opened. Draco stumbled in the room with just his boxers.  
  
"What's wrong 'Mione?" He said in between yawns. He defiantly wasn't a morning person. He looked at her wide-eyed taking in the image that stood before him.  
  
"Stop standing there and get dressed, we're already late for class" Hermione looked at him rather distressed.  
  
Draco rubbed his eyes looking a little confused. "But isn't it Saturday?" Hermione's jaw dropped, she had woken up before 12 on a Saturday. Draco took her hand and led her over to her bed; she sat down as he sat down beside her. "I don't know about you but I don't normally wake up till 12:30 on a weekend, so how about we just go back to bed?" Nodding Hermione picked up her baggy T-shirt off the floor and covered her self before lying down on her bed next to Draco, who hugged her, and fell asleep.  
  
***  
  
Waking up a few hours later Draco smiled, holding Hermione close to him made him realise how much he actually cared about her. He loved her. He loved the way she snuggled into him whilst she slept; he loved the way she would flick her hair to get it out of her face. He loved the way she smiled at him and the way she made him laugh. He had never felt anything like this before. He felt alive when ever Hermione was in his presence. Hugging her tighter he moved her hair away before kissing her neck. Hearing a gasp he watched as Hermione turned around to face him smiling.  
  
Draco had an idea, he laid Hermione on her back while he hovered over her, pulling up her t-shirt he blew a raspberry on her stomach causing her to laugh uncontrollably, grinning he started to tickle her. As soon as he noticed that she couldn't breath through the laughter he stopped and gave her a chance to breath before leaning down to kiss her. The kiss was unlike any he had experienced before. It was the same way they usually kissed, but something felt different to him. As their tongues danced a sensation went through him causing the kiss to deepen more then it had ever done before. Parting their lips his lingered near hers before he pulled back looking into her eyes. Melting in them, the words "I love you" escaped his mouth. Something he hadn't meant to say, but true none the less.  
  
Hermione some how managed to lay Draco on his back as she sat on top of him, smiling. "Good, because I love you too" she whispered in his ear. Draco's heart started pounding, he hadn't expected her to say it back, to be honest he hadn't expected him self to say it when he did, but it had happened and he knew that she loved him to. His heart swelled as he smiled at her. Something told him this was meant to be.  
  
"Should we go to the kitchens and ask for some food, we can have a picnic in or common room" Draco grinned as Hermione nodded at him. "Better get dressed then. I'm going to have a shower." Walking out he smiled to himself.  
  
***  
  
Hermione watched Draco walk out of her room; she fell back on her bed and grinned. None apart from her family had told her that they loved her. She had never felt so strongly for anyone. She walked into the bathroom once she was dressed. Draco was in his room getting changed; she brushed her teeth and put her hair up in a loose bun. She was humming to herself when she felt Draco put his arms round her waist. He picked her up and carried her down stairs. Hermione couldn't stop laughing.  
  
Walking down the corridors the pair were getting strange looks, Draco didn't care what anyone thought, but Hermione on the other hand was slightly nervous when people started whispering about her. Draco gave her a reassuring smile as they walked into the kitchens.  
  
Hundreds of house elves came running up to them as soon as they entered the portal asking what they would like. "Erm . . . just stuff for a picnic please." Hermione smiled at the kind house elves, with in minutes they came back with a basket and a blanket. Draco kissed Hermione on the cheek before heading back to the common room.  
  
They were near the common room when Draco put his arm around Hermione's shoulder, causing her to snuggle into him. She smiled up at him and carried on walking. Her smile soon turned to a frown as she saw Harry and Ron with their jaws dropped looking at them. Draco's arm dropped down beside him, which made Hermione feel a little insecure.  
  
"'Mione!" cried Ron, she walked past them trying her best to ignore them. She walked into her common room with Draco closing the portal behind them leaving Harry and Ron in the corridor. How was she going to explain that one to them?  
  
((TA DA another chapter for you. I hope you like Amie xXx)) 


	9. Confrontations

((Authors Note: OK, OK, so I said that I was going to update it sooner but I've been busy. I started 6th form and I've already been given loads and loads of homework, so in between travelling to and from school, doing homework, socialising and sleeping there isn't really much time for the story.  
  
Ivy: I'm not putting Lauren or you in my story! This is a story that's nothing to do with the RP's I'm really sorry but I don't want to add new characters to this story. I'll talk to you on MSN later.  
  
Kalria Longblade: I know that you mean well and thanks for the advice, but I write this story because I enjoy it, I know you said I shouldn't have to write more then one chapter a week, I may not because I've started school but I write this because I want to not for any other reason. I'm not getting at you before you think I'm angry. I know its rushed but I need to actually get to the story.  
  
God I sound so evil in those two posts, I didn't mean it to be! *sigh* Oh well here's the next chapter.))  
  
***  
  
Draco for the next week watched as Hermione tried her best to ignore her two best friends. He felt guilty. Walking into her room he saw her sitting on her bed with her back to the door, she had been crying by the looks of it. Draco wrapped his arms around the girl on the bed and kissed her neck before whispering, "Don't worry bout it 'Mione, I'll have a talk to them if you want."  
  
Hermione wiped a stray tear from her face and smiled, placing her hands on his and squeezed them. "I don't know Draco, I mean you saw their faces the other night. I just, I don't know!" she whispered resting her head on his shoulder.  
  
Draco kissed her cheek, "I would never do anything you wouldn't want me to do. I love you Hermione Granger and nothing will stop me loving you. Not even you're so called 'friends'. I really think I should talk to them, I'm sure they would understand." Hermione went silent for a moment then nodded her head. Draco brushed the hair away from her face and smiled. "Don't worry 'Mione, everything will be alright."  
  
He didn't know how long they had been sitting like his, he didn't even remember them both lying down on the bed and falling asleep. Draco woke up to them both fully clothed, Hermione still in his arms. Looking at her for a moment he smiled. She looked like an angel. He reluctantly took back his arms and stood up, he knew what he had to do. For Hermione's sake he would have to go talk to Potter and Weasley.  
  
***  
  
Hermione woke up 20 minutes later. Rubbing her eyes she looked to the side of the bed hoping to see Draco then to her clock. She sighed, it was time for dinner, and Draco would be down in the hall by now. Why hadn't he woken her up? Hermione stood up and brushed her hair, it was a mess from where she had been sleeping, before walking down into the hall to talk to Ginny.  
  
Ginny was sitting in her usual seat, looking around Hermione couldn't see Draco, Harry or Ron she sighed as she sat down then turned to Ginny with a smile, who was grinning like a Cheshire cat. "Hey Ginny, what you so happy about?"  
  
Ginny looked around the table before she leaned in to talk to Hermione, "Draco wanted to talk to Harry and Ron. I don't know what about but all I know is that they were both planning to kill him. Serves the slimy git right. Harry will show him who's b . . ." Ginny stopped as she saw the shock Hermione's face. "Erm . . .'Mione what's wrong?" Hermione took a deep breath before whispering everything in her ear. Ginny gasped. "Well we've got to stop them then 'Mione!" Hermione nodded before standing up and following Ginny out of the hall.  
  
Running down the corridor she heard voices, it was them; she turned around to Ginny before placing a finger over her lips before hiding behind a suit of armour so she could hear everything they were saying.  
  
***  
  
"Stop stalling Malfoy and tell us what spell you have cast over Hermione before I do something you may regret!" Potter sounded fierce, but he didn't understand, Draco would have to make him to understand.  
  
"I didn't put her under a spell Potter." He replied simply. "You just don't understand!" Draco turned to see Ron, he was glaring at him his face and ears were as red as his hair. "She loves me."  
  
Potter's wand was pressed against Draco's chest; it took all of Draco's strength not to fight back. "What kind of sick joke is this Malfoy? You're sick, tormenting her, you don't love her and yet you play with her emotions as if she was a toy!" Harry hissed.  
  
Draco shook his head, "There is no point trying to reason with you Potter. I did this for Hermione's sake because I love her. But obviously you are not the friends that you call yourself or she wouldn't have been avoiding you for the last week!"  
  
Before Draco knew what was happening Ron had tackled him sending him flying to the floor. "Don't you dare pretend that you love her Malfoy!" Ron grunted whilst trying to strangle him.  
  
"I've heard enough, Ron hold him, we'll teach him to mess with Hermione's heart. Malfoy, you don't have a heart so you couldn't love Hermione." Harry glared at him before pointing his wand at Draco's forehead.  
  
"NOOO!" Draco heard Hermione scream before he blacked out.  
  
***  
  
"WHAT HAVE YOU DONE HARRY!" Hermione screamed at Harry before running to Draco's side.  
  
"We saved you Hermione, now get away from that scum so that we can figure out what kind of spell he has you under." He replied calmly. Hermione looked to Ginny who was standing there with her mouth open then to Ron who was kicking Draco's body.  
  
"You haven't saved me Harry." She hissed, wiping a tear from her eye. "If I was under some sort of spell don't you think I would have known, I know all the symptoms and I don't have any of them. I LOVE HIM HARRY! Don't you get it?" Harry glared at Hermione before looking at Ron who nodded and grabbed Hermione's arm. "Let go of me!" she screamed.  
  
"It's for your own good Hermione!" Harry was about to grab Hermione's other arm when she broke free from Ron's grip.  
  
"Harry I don't need your help. This is why I didn't tell you. Now if you take one more step towards me then I will no hesitate to jinx you! Unless you can except that Draco and I love each other I do not want anything to do with you." Hermione had her wand pointed at Harry, trying not to shake with anger. "GO!" Watching the boys glare evilly at her then look at each other they turned away and walked down the corridor with out looking back.  
  
Once they were out of site Hermione fell to the floor in tears, she had forgotten that Ginny was still there and was slightly shocked when she hugged her. "Come on Hermione pull you're self together. We have to get Draco to the hospital wing!" Standing up she smiled at Hermione. "Don't worry 'Mione, they'll come round."  
  
The two girls walked over to the lifeless body of Draco, Hermione kissed his forehead before turning to Ginny. "I know, you're right. I'll stay here and look after Draco, you go find help." Ginny nodded and ran down the corridor leaving Hermione alone. Placing her head in her hands she started to cry again.  
  
***  
  
((I know it's a short chapter, but I don't have much time as I said before. I hope you like this chapter it took me a while because I had a mental block on top of everything else. Please review. Amie XxX)) 


	10. Plans

((Authors Note: Really sorry that I haven't updated recently but I've been extremely busy, and now that I have a boyfriend I've got no time at all. The reason I'm writing this chapter today is because I'm off school ill (well it is two days worth, its hard to write when your ill you know!). Aren't you lucky?  
  
Thanks for all the lovely reviews people, it's your reviews that keep me going. I would say a special thanks to a few people but it would take forever so I'm going to say THANK YOU EVERYONE! Hehe on with the story.))  
  
***  
  
Draco woke up in the hospital a week later, sitting up in bed with great pain he saw Hermione asleep in the chair next to him. Smiling he turned back to see Madam Pomfrey walking up to him. "Mr Malfoy, Nice to have you back in the land of the living."  
  
Draco looked at her rather confused, "How long have I been here?"  
  
"A week my dear." She replied cheerily, "Now would you please lay down so I can check that everything is in order." Draco lay back down on his bed like he was told, but couldn't stop looking at Hermione. Why was she sleeping there, wouldn't it have been better for her to go back to the dorm and sleep there? Just as he was thinking this Hermione began to stir, rubbing her eyes she looked at Draco and smiled to see him wake.  
  
"Oh you're up!" Hermione said shocked.  
  
Draco raised an eyebrow at her, "You say it like it's a bad thing."  
  
"No, of course it isn't silly! How long you been awake?"  
  
Looking at the clock on the wall he replied, "I'd say about 20 minutes. Man I'm starving."  
  
Madam Pomfrey tapped his stomach, "Just give me another couple of minutes then I'll let you down for breakfast, but I want you back up straight away, your still not fully recovered, its just one more night you hear." Draco nodded and waited for her to finish before getting changed and walking down to breakfast with Hermione.  
  
"Where would you like to eat? The hall or our common room?" Draco offered to Hermione. He saw Hermione shrug; he then smiled at her, "lets go to the hall." As he carried on walking to the hall he saw Potter and Weasley walk in there before them. He felt Hermione's hand clench slightly, looking at the door he then turned to Hermione. "On second thoughts, lets go eat in the common room. I don't think I can face every one today." Watching Hermione breath a sigh of relief Draco smiled. He knew she would be uncomfortable in there and he wanted to do everything he could to help her.  
  
***  
  
Hermione sat next to Draco on their couch in the common room smiling. A lot had happened since he had been admitted into the hospital wing; most of it had been bad, hence why she had spent most of her time in the hospital wing. Harry and Ron had told all the Gryffindors that she had fallen for the enemy and now was considered a traitor. Ginny, on the other hand, had stuck by her though everything and for her troubles was also called an outcast by the Gryffindors. The Slytherins had also gotten word of what was going on between her and Draco and where now giving her a hard time as well. She dreaded what would happen to Draco when he was out of the hospital wing. But none of that mattered right now. They were together again and at that moment in time everything was perfect.  
  
Draco wrapped his arms around Hermione and pulled her closer to him. Laying against him Hermione looked up at him. "Draco?"  
  
"Hmm . . ." he replied whilst stroking her hair.  
  
She was about to tell him everything that had happened during the last week but decided against it. "Don't worry." At that moment in time a house elf popped into their common room with some food. Hermione smiled at the house elf and took the plates from him.  
  
After their breakfast Draco had to go back up to the hospital wing, thankfully they had only passed a few Gryffindors, who snarled when they saw Hermione and Draco together. Draco had turned to Hermione with a raised eyebrow, which she simply shook off. She wanted him to get well as soon as possible. Telling him what had happened would only make it worse. Their first Hogsmede trip was tomorrow, and seeing as none of her friends, except Ginny, were talking to her she wanted Draco to go.  
  
The next morning Hermione woke up to Ginny shaking her. Hermione had told Ginny the password to the portal that goes to her room as an escape route if the common room ever got too bad. "Get up Hermione! Come on get dressed we gotta go get our stuff for the ball!"  
  
Hermione opened her eyes reluctantly; it was the first night she had spent in her bed since Draco had been admitted into the hospital wing, and it was only because Draco had forced her to get a good night sleep in her own bed that she had slept in her room. Pulling back her cover and walked into the bathroom while Ginny ran down to the kitchens to get breakfast for the both of them.  
  
After her shower Hermione used a quick drying spell and pulled on a pair of jeans and her baggy shirt and walked down into the common room, where Ginny was waiting downstairs with their breakfast. Yawning she walked past the couch and jumped as something grabbed her leg. Looking down she laughed; Draco had been hiding there. Smiling she sat down between the only two people who would speak to her and ate her breakfast.  
  
***  
  
Draco had an awful feeling that Hermione was hiding something from him, the problem was that he didn't know what. The three of them had decided to go to Hogsmede together and get their costumes for the Halloween Ball that would take place the following day. Draco obviously would be going with Hermione, he just hadn't asked yet. It was an unspoken thing. But he had decided that he would do this properly and ask her while they were in Hogsmede.  
  
***  
  
Mrs Malfoy and Mrs Granger had been kept up to date with exactly what had been going on in school. "That Ginny girl is awfully nice keeping us up to date. Wouldn't you say so Louise?"  
  
Louise Granger nodded, "Yes it's nice to know how our plan is working out. I feel awful for putting my Hermione through this but destiny is destiny."  
  
Narcissa smiled at her best friend, "My dear, you remember what that old hag told us. It's our destiny as much as theirs we just have to make sure it all goes to plan."  
  
Sighing Louise nodded again, "I know you are right. I just pray that everything works out, for everyone's sake, if anything is going to happen it needs to happen soon!"  
  
((I love when I bring the two mums into this it completely throws everyone off track whilst gives every one a taster of what's to come. Please Review. Amie xXx)) 


	11. Hogsmede

((Authors Note: Please don't kill me, I'm sorry really, really sorry! I know I haven't been updating a lot, but now that I changed college I should have time to write more as I have every Tuesday and Wednesday off. I'm still with my boyfriend so my weekends have been taken away, (not like I'm bothered or anything hehe). Thank you to all your reviews and to those people who keep leaving messages saying UPDATE! Hehe thanks people. Because I've not updated in a while I've totally forgotten what I was going to do for this chapter so I'm going to make it up as I go along and see if it works in with the whole plot. WARNING, THIS CHAPTER MAY BE A TAD RANDOM!))  
  
***  
  
Hermione walked hand in hand with Draco to the main entrance of the school where they were told if they could leave. A few Slytherins hissed at her, which made Hermione drop Draco's hand. Draco blinked a few times then grabbed her pulling her to him. He smiled down to her and kissed her forehead before looking up and glaring at the offending Slytherins. Hermione went bright red but smiled when Draco looked back down at her and whispered that everything would be all right in her ear.  
  
Draco let go of Hermione after a few minutes, "Hermione, Ginny, I'll see you both in the pub at 12, I've got a few things to sort out." He smiled at the two of them and walked off.  
  
Hermione hugged Ginny happily then linked arms on their way to Hogsmede. "What do you think he is up to?"  
  
Ginny shrugged, "No idea 'Mione but what ever it is it will be alright because remember he wouldn't do anything to hurt you."  
  
Hermione nodded, she knew this already but still it made her feel better knowing that someone else knew it too. "Should we go get our costumes now or wait for Draco?"  
  
"Wouldn't Draco be a little upset if we got our costumes with out him, or do you not want Draco to know what your wearing as a surprise?" Ginny beamed looking excited.  
  
"You got it in one Gin hun, this is where I need your help, you've got a good dress sense you can help me pick out the perfect outfit!" She smiled at Ginny who nodded excitedly; she knew that paying her a complement like that would work.  
  
Together Hermione and Ginny searched through the shops until they found the perfect outfit. Ginny had held it up next to Hermione and instantly she knew it was the right dress. Grinning she went up to the counter and paid for it, Draco was going to love it!  
  
***  
  
Draco was wondering the streets aimlessly trying to figure out what could have happened whilst he was in the hospital wing to make everyone turn against Hermione. Why all of a sudden he had changed like he had woken up as from a bad dream and gained a conscience. He sat down on the grass under a tree and smiled, there was something about Hermione that was changing him. He had known it from the first moment she saw her at her house. He no longer needed to put up an act to please his father, as his father would not be getting out anytime soon. He could show the real Draco to Hermione and not have to worry about what she thought because he felt safe.  
  
He looked over and saw a few Slytherins walking over to the tree where he was sitting, they had not seen Draco yet so he decided to climb up the tree and hide. He sat on a branch and watched as the Slytherins gathered round and started talking among themselves.  
  
"So what do you think Granger has done to Draco?"  
  
"I don't know but he defiantly doesn't seem himself, I say that she has poisoned him how else would Draco fall for a ugly mudblood like her?"  
  
Draco sat listening; his blood boiled with rage but he remained quiet to listen to what else they had to say.  
  
"I say that we get her back, any suggestions?"  
  
"Lets get her during the ball, no one would suspect a thing. We'll get her alone and then bam, we'll silence her, tie her up and teach her not to mess with Slytherins."  
  
The others nodded their heads in agreement and started walking off in their different directions. Once they were all out of sight Draco climbed down and sat back down on the ground with his head in his hands. He was going to have to warn her what was going on. Before it was too late.  
  
Looking around he saw Hermione and Ginny heading to the pub, calling after them he ran to them and held Hermione close to him, she squirmed in his arms playfully which made Draco smile.  
  
"What's wrong Draco?" asked a rather confused Hermione.  
  
Draco smiled; he wasn't going to tell her just yet. It would ruin her day and he hadn't seen her this happy in public for a long time. "Nothing 'Mione, don't worry I just felt like a hug."  
  
Ginny rolled her eyes, she could see right through him, or could she. Draco looked at Ginny who gave him a look as if to say that she knew something was wrong. He smiled at Hermione then looked back at Ginny and pulled her to one side.  
  
"Hey!" Hermione pouted.  
  
"'Mione babe, go sit down and get some drinks in I need to talk to Ginny for like just one tick." Hermione nodded then went inside, Draco turned his attention to Ginny. "Ginny, you are Hermione's best friend right?"  
  
Ginny smiled then nodded.  
  
"Well it's just I need your help. I was sitting by a tree earlier when a few people from Slytherin came up; well I climbed up the tree to find out what they were talking about. It's not good Gin." Draco took a deep breath then started talking again to a rather confused Ginny, "They think that Hermione poisoned me and are going to get revenge at the Halloween ball!"  
  
Ginny's mouth dropped, "We should tell Hermione!"  
  
"NO! Ginny, she has been through a lot recently and telling her will upset her even more. What I think we should do is not tell her but keep her in our sights the whole night so that they can't do anything."  
  
Ginny nodded, "You know what Draco?" Draco raised his eyebrow, "You are actually a real sweetie, and I don't know why no one has noticed it sooner."  
  
Draco blushed slightly, "Come one lets go inside."  
  
((ok so its kinda short, Any more in there would have given away the next chapter ;) Please review and tell me what you think. Luv Amie xXx)) 


	12. OOC Message

((I'm really sorry everyone, but I've re-read the story and realised that what I had written was a load of crap (lol sorry about the language, good job it was an R) I may write another Hermione/Draco story in future but it just depends on how I feel. Sparks not here at the moment. I've started roleplaying with my friend Lauren again. Hopefully this will bring back the spark but you never know.  
  
Like I said, I'm really sorry. I'd like to thank everyone who's read this story and given me positive feedback. I'll miss you all. But I'm not going forever. Far from it. I hope you all understand.  
  
All my luv Amie xXx)) 


	13. OOC Message pt2

((I have now started a more realistic story about Hermione and Draco. Written with help by my friend Lauren (she's really a life saver) To all of you who wrote a comment on the last OOC thank you, but I honestly can't remember what the two mums had planned, it was so long ago that I wrote that I forgot. Sorry. cringes Don't hate me!

Please check out my new story, its called 'Perfect Hit'. We've only written the first chapter, but with two of us writing it there will be a better story line.

Luv Amie xXx))


	14. OOC?

((OOC: It's now MANY MANY years later and I've just found this after I had completely forgotten about it. If I was to continue to write this would any one read it? Amie x))


	15. Worries

((ooc: Wow, thanks guys I didn't realise that people still read this. It may have taken me a while but I'm going to try and get this written for you. Please bare in mind that I did start to write this when I was 16, I'm now 23 so my writing style may not be the same. I also have no idea what the story plot was and will have to come up with a new plot. Keep with me guys, I've not written a story in a VERY long time… Thank you for your support though, it does mean a great deal to me. Amie x))

* * *

Hermione knew something was going on but didn't know what; she didn't like Draco keeping secrets from her. But who was she to say anything. She was doing the same to him with what had been happening with events around the school for the past week. He trusted her so she was going to have to trust him. Taking a sip of butter beer she felt better, what was it about this stuff that made your troubles seems to disappear?

Draco and Ginny arrived back at the table after a few minutes and smiled at her. OK something was definitely up. She would have to get Ginny to spill the beans later, Hermione was damn well positive that Draco wouldn't be telling her what was wrong, he was stubborn like that.

"I hope you don't mind Draco but Ginny and I found our costumes earlier whilst waiting for you. I wanted to keep it a surprise." Hermione tried to keep this information as casual as possible. She knew Draco would be a little upset with her but knew that she would be forgiven once he saw her tomorrow.

...

Draco could see on Hermione's face that she knew something was up, but tried to keep things as casual as possible. Although he must admit he was a little upset that the girls decided to get their out fits with out him.

"So how am I supposed to co-ordinate with you if I don't know what you are wearing? What happens if I pick an outfit and we completely clash?" He smirked at Hermione, she won't have thought of that one he thought to himself.

"The lady at the counter knows what I am wearing and has put aside a few outfits that will go with my outfit, so you have a bit of a choice." He shook his head, looks like he was shot down, she did think of everything after all. Which means that she would know that something was up and he was going to have to make sure that he didn't let her out of his sight for the whole ball.

It was at that moment that he felt a cold breeze sweep past him as someone came into the pub. It was Harry and Ron talking in low voices to each other, they were obviously up to something. He was surprised that they were even allowed out into Hogsmead after what they did to him. Draco glanced over to Ginny and Hermione; obviously the boy's entrance hadn't escaped their notice either. Ginny and Hermione downed their drinks and made an attempt to leave. Frowning he shook his head, he didn't want attention to be drawn to the three of them, especially if it was making the girls uncomfortable. He waited till the pair were engrossed at the bar before pulling the girls out of their seats and out of the pub.

"OK Hermione I do believe that something strange is happening, and that both you and Ginny are keeping something from me. Can you both meet me back at our common room in a few hours to let me know what is going on?" The girls looked at each other with a look which Draco could only guess as uncertainty and nodded. Draco smiled and kissed Hermione on the cheek. "I'm going to get my costume so I'll see you back at the common room. I promise I won't be long."

...

Hermione and Ginny were back in the common room after spending the rest of their money they had taken out with them on makeup, other girlie stuff, and copious amounts of chocolate. They were definitely going to need this supply if they were going to be cooped up in the common room and Hermione's room. Ginny seemed to have taken up permanent residence in her room since the fight and now had her own make shift bed on Hermione's floor. How could she have dragged Ginny into this? It wasn't fair on her. Maybe Draco could come up with a plan. But so far everything seemed to have gone extremely wrong. She had lost her two best friends and it hurt, but to make matters worse she had been shunned by the entire Gryffindor house. She was no longer welcome in the common room, and every time she tried to discipline someone they no longer took any notice. It's like they had lost all respect for her. This was all becoming ridiculous! If only people had listened to her point of view then maybe it would go away. But that was just wishful thinking.

Draco arrived back later then expected looking a little paler then usual. Ginny had already fallen asleep on the couch so Hermione decided to levitate her to her makeshift bed on Hermione's floor before heading back to Draco who was sitting on the couch surrounded by his shopping bags. Hermione picked up a few of the bags that were on the couch and put them on the floor before sitting next to him and resting her head on his shoulder. "What's the matter?"

She heard Draco sigh and then put his arm around her to pull her into a cuddle. His body was cold from being outside but Hermione didn't mind, it was nice to have him back where he belonged. After a few moments of silence Draco finally spoke. "I don't know what's been going on but I have a pretty good idea and don't know why you feel the need to protect me. You should have just told me 'Mione. At least then I could have helped to protect you from everyone." Hermione was a little shocked by this reaction but before she had the chance to reply Draco carried on. "I need you to promise me that no matter what happens tomorrow you will not leave my side tomorrow. Something bad is going to happen I can feel it in my blood and I will not forgive myself if anything happens to you."

Hermione moved herself so that she was sitting on his lap and facing him. His face was full of worry and pain; this was not a side to Draco that she had ever seen. "I promise" she breathed before Draco pulled her towards him kissing her with a new passion that she had never experienced before. After a few moments Draco pulled himself for Hermione, much to her dismay. Hermione found Draco's piercing grey eyes, there was much sadness there.

...

Draco pulled himself away from Hermione with great regret, but it was getting late and it was really time to get some sleep if plans were to go perfectly tomorrow. Unfortunately for him tomorrow wasn't going to be easy. Especially as he had over heard more Slytherins talking in the costume shop whilst he was trying on outfits. It seems that they had recruited Potter and Weasely. This was not going to be easily. He watched as Hermione stifled a yawn and smiled. "Come on Miss Granger, it's time for bed." He was surprised to find that she wouldn't let go of him. "'Mione, I need to go to sleep." However her grip tightened on him. Draco sighed lightly to himself and kissed her forehead. "Fine just get changed into your jammies at least and I'll cuddle you in your room until you fall asleep."

Hermione shook her head and looked down at her feet. "Ginny is in there. Do you mind if I just sleep in your bed tonight. I really need to be near you tonight."

Draco was slightly taken back but nodded and squeezed her gently. "When would I ever complain to something like that? Go get changed, just give me five minutes to get the room ready." He lifted her off him and picked up and took his shopping to his room before hiding the presents he had brought her in his sock draw and picking up all the dirty washing and throwing it in the wash basket. He then ran into the bathroom to get changed into his pyjamas before Hermione arrived.

As soon as he was back in is room he heard a quiet knock at the door, he ran over to open the door and saw Hermione looking as beautiful as ever in a lacy nightie. Draco picked her up and carried her over to his bed before pulling the covers over her and climbing into bed next to her. As he turned around to give her a cuddle he found Hermione's lips on his kissing him hungrily. Draco pulled her towards him and deepened the kiss. His hands ran up and down her body. He needed her, the taunt of her body next to his was torture but he wasn't about to let his hormones get the better of him. He pulled away from the kiss slightly out of breath. "You'll be the death of me woman. Do you know what you are doing to me right now?"

He heard Hermione chuckle quietly next to him as she kissed his lips quickly and rolled over to go to sleep. Draco rolled over and pulled her close to him thinking of what could have been if he hadn't got his hormones under control, he groaned. Now wasn't the right time. He wanted everything to be perfect if that were to ever happen.

He would make sure everything would be perfect in her life.

...

((ooc: What do you guys think? Do you think it's a bit different from the rest of the story, is there things I need to change? Please let me know as I'm writing this for you. Amie xx))


End file.
